Forever, For Now
by Fleur de la Nuit
Summary: Yes, yes, Twilight is over done. Yeah, yeah, Harry Potter is almost just as bad. HOWEVER! If we merge them, maybe, just maybe, we can get a wonderful plot line that makes everyone happy. Please Read and Review.


**Chapter One**

"**I don't want do this," she said firmly, staring at the cherry red engine. People were bustling about them, causing shoulders to collide and the two were almost separated. Within an instant, he was by her side again, holding her arm gently but firmly.**

"**Don't be ridiculous," the golden-eyed boy said, his eyes darting back to the awaiting train. "You've said we could at least try it and see how things went and I know you usually keep your word."**

"**Well, this is going to be an exception then," she stated, her feet planted. "They won't accept us anymore than anyone else will. Who were we trying to fool, Edward?"**

**The male rolled his eyes, sighing softly. "Bella, this could be our break. We could actually get to live almost normal lives. If not for me, for Nessie?" At Bella's side stood a young girl who looked around twelve years of age, her dark curls bouncing as she tilted her head up to listen to her parents' conversation.**

**A large male who looked a few years older than the two who were caught up in their bickering came up from behind Bella, resting an arm on her shoulder. "What are we talking about?" the burly boy asked, looking down quickly at the young girl, a wide smile on his face. "Shouldn't we be on that train yet?"**

"**She's just getting cold feet, that's all," Edward muttered. "We can't miss this train, Bella, they told us that specifically. If we don't go now, we'll never know."**

"**I know that, but… Wizards and Witches?" her eyes were filled with skeptical thoughts. "It was enough to try and believe that vampires and werewolves were real, bu-"**

"**Ahem, the proper term is shape shifter."**

"**Yes, Jacob, shape shifters were real, but now this? Magic?! Waving about a twig and speaking hocus pocus?"**

"**Since when have you always been so pessimistic?" Edward questioned her, raising an eyebrow. "This experience is more for Reneeseme. She needs to have an experience like school and she can't get one with…mortals."**

**The young girl who the conversation was pertaining to pulled lightly on her mothers hand. "I want to go," she said, her eyes following various children who looked much like her getting the train before them. **

**Isabella Cullen sighed. "I suppose I have no choice. No matter what I think, you three always outnumber me."**

**Jacob chuckled. "Not necessarily always, but most of the time, yes. Don't worry about it, Belles. I mean, what could go wrong?"**

"**All aboard!" a porter yelled once more, motioning for the group to step forth. With a final look at her husband, Bella made the first step toward the train, already knowing this was going to be a bad idea. Within a matter of minutes, the four were situated in a compartment assigned specifically to them. Reneeseme sat close to her mother's side at first although she was quickly told to sit on the seat across the way; there was no way all four of them would fit on the one side and Jacob nearly had a seizure if he thought he was being pried away from the young girl. **

**Once everyone was situated, they busied themselves by looking about the compartment while Jacob tried to entertain the advanced child with a magic trick (she however, could see exactly how he was doing it and pointed it out to him). A soft knock came from the door before it was opened. **

"**Why, 'ello dears," an older woman said, smiling particularly at Nessie, "Any sweets I can get you?" Jacob opened his mouth to say yes and Reneeseme looked more than willing to agree with him, but Bella cut them both off.**

"**No, but could you please tell me something. I'm afraid I just want to make sure we're on the right train…I didn't see any sign on the platform while we were there…" The woman with the trolley smiled.**

"**Why of course, dear. You're on the Hogwarts Express."**

"**That's what I thought," she muttered, sinking into the seat and letting her gaze drift out the window. **_**What am I getting my family into?**_


End file.
